


Stars Were Made For You

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You remember, even through the distant fog of childhood, the look on your grandmother’s face as she breaks the news to you.





	Stars Were Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> BRO THIS DEADASS JUST POV PRACTICE AND A SUDDEN RUSH OF INSP
> 
>  
> 
> bros im jgngngmmf.f.g..c................. wow i love writing kaito ......

...

 

You remember, even through the distant fog of childhood, the look on your grandmother’s face as she breaks the news to you.

“Miya, Miya…!” You hear her cry out when she thought you were asleep. It hurt you, as a kid, barely six, to learn how to grieve. 

It hurt more to see how your innocence towards death affected your grandparents.

You grew older, braver, stronger, and you lied on your grandparents basement. You lied there, dreaming of wild adventures, starring you! The hero you want to be.

You wished you had friends.

You wished you could have stayed at the bright light city, full of life and wonder for such a small child.

Even so, you were glad to stay in the countryside, even if there weren’t many kids your age. The open skies and warm beach welcomed you with open arms, the way no one else would. The stars were all you needed to guide you, after all, that’s where your parents are, right?

You looked up at the stars, and thought,

“Someday...I’ll be up there, too.”

And you keep that thought close to your heart.  
Vigorously, you train and train to get to your goal. Your goal of becoming an astronaut. 

Older, braver, and smarter, you lose the childish idea of your parents being the stars. The stars never lost their appeal however, in fact it only got stronger as the years went on.

You cheat, you’re too young to get in legally, and yet-

You pass! You made it, and you are now enrolled in Hope’s Peak Academy! You tearfully call your grandparents as soon as you learn, hearing their proud sobs warm your heart.

Smiling, you head off to your new school for the next 4 years. 

You meet the friends you wanted so badly, and...you’re a hero. You’re a hero for so many people!

It’s funny to you that with the most unconventional group, you’ve felt the most happiness you have ever felt before.

 

...

 

It’s soon your last year at the academy, you feel like it went by so fast. You laugh, you hug, you play off your brimming tears as ‘manly eye sweat’ and you have never felt such overwhelming emotion since.

You’ll miss them, once they are off living their own lives.

And they’ll miss you, too. After all, who wouldn’t miss Kaito Momota, Luminary of The Stars?

You let yourself sob on the last day, collecting yourself soon after.

 

...  
…  
…  
...

 

You say your goodbyes, and look forward towards the future. You smile.

 

 

Your name is Kaito Momota, and you _will _go to space!__


End file.
